


Square Mom Unfuses

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: Trash [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s02e12 Keystone Motel, F/F, What if this was the first time Garnet unfused in front of Steven?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: Garnet had managed to stay fused together for this long, and kept it away from Steven's eyes. Now she is upset after Pearl tricked her into fusing with her, and she decided to go with Greg and Steven. . .





	

"If I'm not back in an hour, call the police," Greg smiled and left the room.

"Ohkay!" Steven said, turning to Garnet. "Bounce with me Garnet!" He jumps on the bed, up and down, up and down. "O-or we could look at brochures. Oh, Keystone Caverns. . . ."

Garnet was looking very tense, which was worrying Steven. "Calm down." She seemed to be talking to herself. "I don't _feel_ like forgiving Pearl! You don't understand, we must." At this she grabbed her shoulders. "If you're not going to listen then you can just- go!" Garnet unfused before Steven, becoming Ruby and Sapphire.

Ruby and Sapphire didn't have a moment to react. Steven ran out of the motel screaming.

Ruby and Sapphire looked at one another, then ran out. "Steven!"

"Who are you two?" Steven asked, looking at them for a long moment.

"I'm Ruby and she's Sapphire." They looked at each other and fused back to Garnet to show Steven before becoming too unstable and having to unfuse.

"You're always a fusion? Why didn't you tell me?" Steven said.

"We were waiting for your birthday!" They both said. Steven wasn't sure how to react besides sit by the pool.

"Please don't start fighting too! Home has been awful and the last thing I need is for you to start hurting and being awful to each other too!"

Ruby and Sapphire nodded, but Sapphire went back inside and Ruby went into the pool, only to boil the pool water completelyoff. Steven knew, this was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus it continues like the rest of the episode.


End file.
